The Kraft Dinner Caper
by Sapphire Luna
Summary: What happens when a girl gets bored? Kraft Dinner and Medabots? Is that good?
1. The hunger

That's the stupidest fanfic I've ever written -_- Enjoy! I don't own Medabots, by the way. It's script format, I know. Sorry 'bout that.  
  
The Kraft Dinner Caper Chapter 1  
  
*Ikki's house. Ikki sits in front of the TV like a fat idiot, (only he's not fat..yet) and Metabee is getting really annoyed at this.  
  
Metabee : Come on, Ikki, let's Robattle!  
  
Ikki : *Eyes never leaving the TV* Later.  
  
Metabee : This is boring!!!  
  
Ikki : Keep it down, would ya?  
  
Metabee : Ikki!! Let's do something!! Ikki!!  
  
Ikki : I said, keep it down!!!  
  
Metabee : Ikki! Ikki! Ikki! Ikki! Ikki! Ikki! Ikki! Ikki! Ikki!  
  
Ikki : SHADDUP METABEE!! I'm watching Beyblade!  
  
TV : Shaddup Kenny! I'm watching Medabots!  
  
Ikki: What the.  
  
TV : You are what you eat! Gotta be KD! Kraft Dinner!  
  
Ikki: Man! I feel like eating Kraft Dinner! Let's go Metabee!  
  
Metabee : Where?  
  
Ikki : To the grocery store! On the double!  
  
Metabee : Eh, beats staying inside.  
  
*** In the grocery store, Ikki encounters bananas, cereals and Koji hitting on Karin.  
  
Ikki : It's Karin! And she's with Koji! Grr! What are they doing here together!! Hey Karin! Koji.  
  
Karin : Oh hello Ikki! Koji offered to help me do my groceries! Isn't he nice?  
  
Koji : A true gentleman never leaves a lady in need!  
  
Ikki : I'll help you too, Karin!! I'll carry your bags! *snatches bags from Koji*  
  
Koji : I'm the one helping her! *takes bags back*  
  
Ikki : I am!  
  
Koji : I am! *Koji and Ikki each pull on bags until they break and everything falls down.  
  
Koji : Allright! That's it! We'll decide this with a Robattle! Whoever wins gets to help Karin carry her bags home! Sumilidon!  
  
Ikki : You're on! Metabee!  
  
Metabee and Sumilidon: No way!  
  
Ikki : What?  
  
Metabee : You should solve your personnal matters on your own! This is your battle!  
  
Sumilidon: Medabots are not to be use for love quarrels!  
  
Ikki : You mean fight without a Medabot?  
  
Koji : You mean fighting without Medabots exist?  
  
Metabee : 1, 2, 3, Fight!! *Ikki and Koji scratch each other's face and pull hair*  
  
Sumilidon : ..  
  
Karin : Oh my! I just remembered! I forgot to buy Kraft Dinner! *At the KD word, Ikki instantly stops fighting*  
  
Ikki : Me too! That's why I came here!  
  
Karin : Great! You two can help me carry it home! *Karin puts 30 boxes of Kraft Dinner in their arms* Now you both can come home and we'll have a big KD feast!  
  
Ikki : Hurray!  
  
Koji : Dinner with Karin!  
  
*The three of them go to Karin's giant house. Neutra Nurse greets them, then sweatdrops at the sight of Ikki and Koji carrying 30 boxes of KD.*  
  
Neutra Nurse : I don't think eating that much Kraft Dinner can be good for you!  
  
Karin : Nonsense! KD is good for us! Isn't it?  
  
Metabee : Oh brother.  
  
Ikki : Metabee! You should like KD! It's the same color as you! *grins*  
  
Karin : Eh! You're right! It's the same yellow coloring! Isn't that fun, Metabee?  
  
Metabee : -_-;  
  
*They enter a room with a giant cooking pan, with boiling water*  
  
Ikki : Woah! Is this all for us? *Karin nods* All right!!  
  
*Metabee, Sumilidon and Neutra Nurse sweatdrop, then leave.* Unknown to our friends, someone else had their eyes on those 30 KD boxes. 


	2. The robbery

The Kraft Dinner Caper Chapter 2  
  
Karin : Ok, the water should be done boiling by now! Let's go check! *They enter the giant kitchen, and they realise with horror that every single KD box is gone! Gone!!*  
  
Ikki : Noooooooooooo!!! The Kraft Dinner! It's gone! *breaks down and cry.*  
  
Karin : Who could have done such a terrible thing!!  
  
Koji : Never fear, Karin, I'll invite you to a restaurant as a replacement!  
  
Ikki : Oh non you don't! We have to find out who took the artificial cheesy goodness!  
  
Erika : I can see it now : "Two brave boys head out on an adventure to find their love's missing Kraft Dinner!"  
  
Ikki: Erika!! Where did you come from!?  
  
Erika : A reporter never reveals her secrets! *takes a few pictures of the scene of the crime* Ok! Let's find our thief!  
  
Ikki : Wait! We can't leave without Metabee and the others! *They run to the garden where they find Metabee, Sumilidon and Neutra Nurse, those two as yellow as Metabee.  
  
Karin: What happened to you? You 're as yellow as.  
  
Koji : *Gasp* Kraft Dinner! Sumilidon! Did you two steal our KD!!!?  
  
Sumilidon : What! Metabee is covered with KD too! You just can't see it cause it's the same yellow!  
  
Metabee : I am NOT the same color as Kraft Dinner! Ya hear me!!  
  
Ikki : Metabee.Did you and your friends eat OUR KD!?  
  
Metabee: No! No! This isn't as it looks like!!  
  
Erika : It all makes sense now! Metabee didn't like to be the only one KD colored, so he colored Sumilidon and Neutra Nurse with our KD!!  
  
Ikki : *Gasp* Is that true, Metabee!?  
  
Metabee : No!! I swear! This isn't what happened!!  
  
Erika : You're busted! Admit your crime!!  
  
Metabee: Nooooo! I didn't do it!  
  
Voice : Erika!!! *all turn around to see Brass running around in circles, a shadow above her, dropping Kraft Dinner on her, making her as yellow as the others.*  
  
Erika : Brass!!  
  
Metabee : See? I was telling the truth!! That shadow stole your KD and dropped it on us!!  
  
Ikki : Give us back our Kraft Dinner!!!! Metabee!  
  
Metabee : Laser Cannon!!! * Metabee misses and the shadow dissapears*  
  
Ikki: Metabee!! How could you let it escape!! That thing got our KD!  
  
Sumilidon : That may be a good thing.  
  
Koji : What did you say???  
  
Sumilidon : Uh.nothing at all.  
  
Karin : My KD feast is ruined! *cries*  
  
Koji : Don't cry, Karin! I'll buy you more KD!  
  
Karin : But I wanted this oooooooneeee! Waaaaaaaah!  
  
Ikki : We'll track that shadow and bring back your KD! Just wait here!  
  
Erika : I'm coming too! I can see the headline: "Brilliant kids save KD stocking!"  
  
Koji: Let's go!  
  
Brass : At least let us clean up first.  
  
What awaits our friend in their quest for that Metabee-colored goodness?? 


	3. The retrieval

The KD caper Chapter 3  
  
The gang was running, rushing to their thief. Running, speeding like never before. Running like.  
  
Ikki : Does anyone know where we're running to?  
  
Metabee : I thought you knew!! We have no idea where to look! Aww! We'll never catch that thief!  
  
Erika : I thought you hated KD, Metabee?  
  
Metabee : I do, but no one soaks Metabee in KD and gets away with it!  
  
Koji : There! Look! The shadow!! *The shadow was seen entering a building*  
  
Erika : That building.*starry eyes* it's the KD factory!!  
  
Brass : But Erika, don't you think it's strange that the thief would steal from us when he lives in a place already full of KD?  
  
Ikki : Something's wrong! Maybe he wants to steal all the KD in the world!!  
  
Koji : Oh my gawd!! Noo! That would be just too cruel! Let's go inside and find out! * The gang enters. Ikki, Erika and Koji are breathless at the sight and smell of that synthetic cheese.*  
  
Metabee : Those kids have a serious problem..Look! * The shadow quickly enters a room, the gang follows and the door closes behind them*  
  
Ikki : We're trapped!!  
  
Voice : Hahaha! Well well.Looks like we caught some little KD lovers, eh, Cheesemax? *A big bearded man appears, and the shadow is revealed to be a Medabot*  
  
Strange voice that pops out each time Ikki encounters a new Medabot : Cheesemax. Specialty, cheese attack.  
  
Erika : So you're the thief!! Who are you?  
  
KD Head : I'm the head of the KD enterprise. My sales were going down when I discovered this Karin girl, who buys huge amounts of KD. I thought that stealing her precious boxes would get you to come here. And now, you shall eat KD for the rest of your lives!! *A machine appears, and straps our friends to chairs, and force-feed them Kraft Dinner, even the three Medabots*  
  
Ikki, Koji, Erika : *mouthful, cheese flowing on ther face* Hurray!!  
  
Metabee, Sumilidon, Brass : Gaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! *drowning under noodles and cheese*  
  
Metabee : Medabots don't have mouths you idiot! *fires missile at chair, and the three Medabots are freed*  
  
KD Head : Is that so! Then no more KD for you, and I'll move the factory to Africa! You'll never taste Kraft Dinner again!  
  
Kids : Noooooo! *breaking out of chairs*  
  
Kd Head : Cheesemax! Attack!  
  
Metabee : Allright! Finally some action! What's the plan Ikki? Ikki? *Ikki, Koji and Erika are fighting Cheesemax on their own*  
  
Metabee : What is this? That's a Medabots job!  
  
Ikki : Stay out of this, Metabee! This is personnal!  
  
Metabee : What? Earlier you wanted me to fight your battle for Karin and now you.Aww.what's the point.  
  
Mr. Referee : *popping out of nowhere* It's agreed! Meda.uh..kids? Robattle! *Kids kicking and punching Cheesemax*  
  
Ikki : Kiss your butt goodbye!  
  
Metabee : Hey that's my line!!  
  
Cheesemax : Youch!! Make it stop!  
  
KD Head : Cheesemax!  
  
Voice : 100% Damage. Function ceased!  
  
Mr. Referee : Function ceased! The winners are Ikki, Koji and Erika. Err.I'm outta here.  
  
Ikki : Now you'll stay here! No moving to Africa and no more stealing Kraft Dinner, understand?  
  
KD Head : Sure! Whatever you say. (If these kids like my KD so much, perhaps business is still great!) Hey, Metabee!  
  
Metabee : Yeah?  
  
KD Head : Would you like to play in the next KD commercial? You give a new meaning to the slogan 'You are what you eat'! Yo're the same color as Kraft Dinner!  
  
Metabee: No way!! And I am NOT KD-colored!!!  
  
Koji : Let's get back to Karin's house and have our great KD feast!  
  
Ikki,Koji,Erika : YAAAAAYYYY!!!  
  
Medabots : If someone asks, we don't know them!  
  
THE END  
  
Now what's the moral to this story you ask? If you eat Kraft Dinner, then all your dreams will come true!  
  
Metabee : That is the stupidest thing I have EVER heard! 


End file.
